Save the Last Dance
by Tiny Timb
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered why Spot doesn't ever dance in the movie? This hopefully answers some of those questions.Spot asks his best friend, Timber, to teach him to dance. What she didn't expect was to fall for him in the process.
1. My Downfall

The moon was full that night. There were barely any clouds in the sky, save for the few that lingered from that morning's shower. The music inside the Hall was catchy and romantic; perfect for dancing with your lover.

Yeah, okay, so I have a romantic streak in me. So sue me.

Alright so that's not what this story's about, but that was a nice beginning, huh? Well, maybe it wasn't that good…but agree with me anyway. It builds my ego. In any case, that all comes later.

This here story has to do with Conlon. Spot Conlon, that is. The boy can't dance. At all. Period. Nada. Nil. He's got two left feet. He's got no rhythm or whatever else that has to do with dancing.

Wait…ah Jesus I'm getting ahead of myself. Alright, let's try this again.

See, we newsies every spring will have some type of entertainment at Irving Hall. Medda likes to treat us to things like that. Last year it was a clown.

Needless to say that show didn't go very well. I don't think the clown appreciated all the popcorn he had tossed at him…

-Cough- Anyway, this year, it was supposed to be – can you guess it? - A dance. That happened to confuse the general public, so we made it a "formal" dance. Formal enough for us, anyway.

So of course the usual girly-girls were worried about what to wear to this dance and who'd take them or who they'd ask if nobody asked them, blah blah blah. Me? I sat on the fire escape. I hated dances and girly-girls. I've never been a girly-girl, and I didn't intend to start then.

That's when I saw Spot on the roof. The boy was muttering to himself, kicking at random pebbles that were sitting there minding their own business.

Well, fearing for his sanity and for the safety of the pebbles, I went up to the roof to coax him inside.

"Hey, Conlon, what's on your mind?" I asked

"…Stupid flippin'- Uh….nothing, Timb, nothing at all. What're you doing up here?" He asked, clearly annoyed at the interruption of his thoughts.

Oh yeah…I'm Timber…kinda forgot to mention that before. Yeah, nice to meet you and all that. Anyway…

"Well…I kind of figured you needed the company, since you're talking to yourself. So what's on your mind, Monkey butt?" I asked again, sitting on the ledge. When he didn't respond – he kinda just stood there, staring at me with a blank look on his face; annoying, really – I patted the concrete beside me. "Pull up a slab and tell me your troubles. The Great Timber knows ALL!"

Spot finally sighed and sat down, after another moment of looking at me like I was crazy. He ran a hand through his hair when I only stared at him. Well, I wanted answers, durn him!

"It's….about this whole…dance thing." He said vaguely. I only raised a brow.

"Dance thing? What about…oh that." I made a face. I HATED dances. "Well, what about it?"

He glanced around quickly, as if someone else would be spying on him. I tell you, this boy is paranoid. He's the leader of Brooklyn, sure, but he thinks everyone's out to assassinate him or something. "It's kinda…personal…and it's stupid."

I stopped picking at the concrete and looked at him. Spot Conlon having something personal and stupid in the same sentence? And he was referring to himself? I was intrigued! "I'm listening."

Spot hesitated, which only annoyed me. "Look Conlon, if I wanted to spout rumors and make fun of you, I would've ten times over already. Don't you know me a LITTLE better than that after all these years?"

He gave me a look. "It's only been five."

"My point exactly."

"What are you talking about?"

"This isn't about me, boy, it's about you. C'mon! Spill the beans!"

Spot hesitated once more, before making a face and giving in. "I…uh…I can't dance…" He mumbled.

I'd heard him easily enough; I have good ears…but just for the sake of tormenting the boy, which was my favorite pastime… "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He narrowed his eyes slowly at me. "You had better not start laughing."

"Boy, out with it!"

"I can't dance!"

I couldn't help it. It sorta slipped out… You know those random urges you get when you have to laugh but the source wasn't really funny at all? Well…maybe you don't get those but it happens to me all the time. Anyway…I couldn't help it.

I burst out laughing.

Spot got up with a growl and started to walk off.

"No, no don't walk off. I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself." I choked out, hanging onto his suspenders. "Come on, sit back down." When he finally did what I asked, I cleared my throat.

"So…why is that such a big deal?" I asked him, once I was sure I could get the words out without my voice breaking. He looked shocked at my question.

"Because! I mean…look at all the other guys, Timb. Do THEY look like they need lessons on it? When I go, I don't want to make a complete idiot of myself."

Spot Conlon insecure! Was I dreaming!

I had to console him. I mean…he looked so pathetic.

"Well that isn't a big problem, is it? Get a friend to help you out? With no time, you'll be Twinkle-toes!"

Unfortunately, this proved to be my downfall, because next he turned to me with a glint in his eye.

"Would you teach me?"

"WHAT!"

"Well you said get one of my friends to help me, and who better than you! I mean I can trust you so you won't go blabbing to anyone, and I already know you know how to dance."

Sometimes I wonder why I open my big mouth. "Look Conlon –…"

"Please Timb?" He asked pitifully, taking my hand and giving me an earnest look.

No matter how strong the wall, the boy always seems to break it down.

"…Fine…"

"THANK YOU!" He grabbed me into a bear hug and got up. "You won't regret it, Timb!" He said over his shoulder as he leaped onto the fire escape and went into the bunkroom.

"Oh, I'm sure I will…" I muttered, rubbing my temples.

This is what I get for being a good person.

And they say Karma repays the loyal. My ass!


	2. One foot in front of the other

So, I promised I'd help him out, right?

Did I forget to mention that the boy has an attention span of a pea? How about that he's about as impatient as a mule?

I hate myself. No, really, I do. It's like my mouth has a mind of its own and it likes to torment me.

Anyway, we started those lessons the next day on the roof. Spot actually seemed anxious at first.

At first.

"Okay, so first you need to know where your hands - … Conlon?" I glared. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

Spot looked up from picking at his cane. "What?"

My eye twitched. He made my eye twitch.

"Do you wanna learn how to dance or not?"

"When I asked you to teach me, I didn't think you'd blab on and on and on about nothing."

"It is NOT about nothing!" It took me a second. "I mean it is not nothing…not…oh forget it. Look, everything I say has a purpose, okay? Now pay attention or you can step all over some girl's feet and embarrass yourself all the way back to Brooklyn for all I care."

"Where do you get off talking to ME like that! If you weren't a girl I'd-…"

"Yeah, yeah you'd beat my face in, yadda yadda. Come here." I motioned for him to move forward.

"You COULD say please." He muttered as he slowly walked up to me.

"Why? You don't." I began moving his limbs to different positions. "Stay still, blast you."

"What the hell are you doing?" He inquired, tensing up and watching me.

"Moving you, what's it look like?" I stood back and examined my work. I had to admit, he looked really goofy by himself.

I couldn't resist making him look like a goober, now could I?

His arms were positioned as they might be in they had a woman in them; his legs spread only slightly to give a stance. He kind of looked like the Statue of Liberty...

"I feel so stupid." Spot complained. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, and I'm not gonna lie to you…you look stupid, too. But that's only until you actually start dancing WITH someone, I promise…STOP MOVING!"

With an exasperated sigh, he fixed his stance and gave me a look.

This was fun!

"Okay, you'd better get used to standing like that, 'cause that's how you're going to dance."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Get used to it." I repeated. "Your higher hand is where the girl's hand goes, and your lower hand goes on her waist. Keep that low hand there; otherwise you'll have a sore cheek."

He only gave me a grin. "What if they WANT me to touch there?"

"You wish. In any case, if they do, you'll have to refrain from doing so until later on. It shows you're not a perv and all that. You know, it shows you're a gentleman."

"Timb, if I was a gentleman, I wouldn't have-…"

"Keep it to yourself, Conlon, I don't wanna know!" I plugged my ears quickly.

I hated when he talked about his…uh, "social" life. I may be a tomboy, but I'm still female, which I think he forgets sometimes. Quite annoying, actually.

"Okay, okay I'm not saying anything…but can we get on with it? I'm missing the game…" His gaze traveled over to the fire escape, which had nearly rattled with all the noise coming from the bunkroom.

"Yeah, okay. Next…well, I'm not a really good teacher, so I'll skip ahead a bit, alright? I'll do a few steps slowly, and then you repeat them, okay?"

"Sounds easy. Alright."

Famous last works there, folks. It took us nearly an hour more than it should have. Mostly because he's an impatient ass. I think he had a girl in the bunkroom, because he only gets prissy if he's missing a female. In any case…

"Timber…it's almost 10:00…can I PLEASE go inside now?" He asked from his laying spot on the roof. He'd fallen over at one point and just kind of laid there...

He hadn't said anything for a while, so I was kind of worried that he'd died for a moment. Only for a moment, though.

"Yeah, sure, be gone with you. We'll try again tomorrow. Remember that the dance is two weeks from now, will you?"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I'll see you tomorrow." Spot said and stuffed his hands in his pockets once he got up, and climbed down the fire escape.

"Sweet Jesus." I muttered, wanting to pull my hair out.

Spot Conlon had no patience. Spot Conlon wanted to learn how to dance…and we had two weeks. Timber DeMarco (that's me) is going to loose all of her sanity in that small amount of time.

We had a LOT of work to do.

I hate dances. They did this to me. Blast them to hell.

TO HELL I SAY!

It wasn't until after he was gone for about an hour that I realized he'd said please. Spot Conlon said please. And I had no proof of it for the Record Books. Damn him.


	3. The Countdown Begins

So…it turned out that "Tomorrow" wasn't my day either. Nor the day after that…or the day after that…

Before I knew it, it was one week away. ONE WEEK!

I was going to die.

"Okay…ready? Follow after me…left foot, step across…careful Conlon…okay…and dip the invisible lady…careful…WHOA, BOY! HEEL!" I held up my hands to halt him.

"What did I do wrong NOW?" Spot asked, frustrated. He crossed his arms over his chest, awaiting my verdict. "You know, this would probably go a lot faster if you didn't stop me every five seconds."

I sighed, pushing the stands of hair that wind blew in my face away. I gave him a light glare. "If you used that head of yours and looked where you were going, you'd realize you were about a hop and a fancy step from falling to your death." I pointed to the edge of the rooftop, where he stood very close to.

Slowly he glanced over, a small flush creeping to his cheeks as he looked back over to me. "I knew that. I was just about to dance away from it, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Let's continue, shall we? Okay, arms in position…and…one, two, three… twirl her, good…" I clapped my hands to keep beat.

"Alright…good…good…wait…no…bad! BAD! STOP!"

"WHOA!"

"CONLON!"

He narrowly missed the edge, his back almost halfway over. I had a vice-like grip on his shirt front, trying to keep him from teetering over.Spot looked at me, swallowing. "Can I take a break?"

I nodded slowly. Then I smacked him.

"OW! What the HELL was that for?" He shouted, rubbing his cheek.

"That's for scaring the shit out of me!" I shouted back. "Now go get some water and report back up here or I'll tan your hide!"

Spot's eyes narrowed at me, and then he pushed up off the wall, towering over me. It was like he wanted to remind me that he was about a foot taller and could throw me over the side if he'd wanted to. I glared back at him.

All his height did was force me to look up into his nose.

He walked down the fire escape and into the bunkroom with an annoyed expression and a curse, leaving me to think things over.

I ran a hand through my tousled hair and looked up into the sunset.

It was time to bring out the heavy guns.

It was time for reinforcements…

It was time for Danielle.


	4. 1, 2, 3 1, 2,3

Maybe it was bad judgment on my part, but I decided I needed help.

Okay so I _need _help…but not like that, you see. I needed assistance…not…never mind.

Anyway, with the dance only a few days away, I decided to bring in Danielle Fosters.

Ah, Danielle…the Manhattan beauty. With her long raven hair and deep brown eyes…

You know, I could get any guy to describe her, and they'd say the exact same thing. Which is why I'm not doing it. It sickens me.

I hate males. Always thinking the same thing.

But I'm not supposed to be talking about Danielle, now am I? In fact, I take great pride in NOT talking about Danielle. Because everyone else talks about her. How pretty she is, how great she was when she danced at Irving Hall the night before…blah, blah, blah.

But she did have one redeeming quality, in my eyes anyway…

She owed me a favor.

At this point in the story I'd like to take the time to laugh evilly. You may join me if you wish. Try it, it's fun! Now, all together…

Bwahaha. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHA!

Very good. Thank you. Anyway…

"Thanks for coming, Fosters." I spit in my hand and held it out to her. She made an uncomfortable gesture and slowly took my hand, pumped it up and down twice, then tried to discreetly wipe in on the back of her skirt.

I loved making her uncomfortable.

"I really wish you'd call me Danielle, Timber. We've known each other-…"

"For two years, yeah, yeah. Our social relationship isn't what I brought you here for." I gestured to Spot, who wasn't bothering to hide his thorough check-out of Danielle. I tell you; sometimes the boy does the same routine over and over. "He's the problem."

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, seemingly looking him over as well. I rolled my eyes. This was a disaster in the making. "He doesn't look that bad too me."

"Oh for Christ's - the boy can't dance! That's the problem! Can you help me out or not in time for the big dance?" I asked, annoyed. Did EVERY girl like him?

Danielle gave him a coy smile, and then patted my head, causing me to fume. "I think I can help you two out."

"Oh, Goody." I mimicked her tone and walked to the edge. "He's got the basics, but he won't actually get it until he actually dances with someone."

"I'm not THAT bad." Spot protested in my direction.

"You stink."

"We'll fix that." Danielle said with a smile up at him. I sat down on the edge and sighed, watching them.

"Remember where your hands go, Conlon. Don't go too far down…"

"Timb, I've heard it a million times…I think I can manage." Spot interrupted, turning his attention back to Danielle as they stepped into each other's arms.

"Okay. Ready? One, two, three…One, two, three…" I counted. I was amazed. He really DID get it.

The boy was dancing!

But he was dancing with Danielle. And he was enjoying it, too.

I tried to smile, to be happy for him.

BUT HE WAS DANCING WITH DANIELLE!

A spark flashed in my mind. I pictured tossing Danielle over the side of the roof.

Whoa there, Timb…are you getting jealous?

Of Danielle? With Spot?

Nah.

Later that night, a little while after Danielle left, Spot grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He shouted with glee, literally lifting me off the ground and setting me back down again.

Once my feet were firmly on the ground, I looked up at him.

Only then did I realize that my heart had begun to beat faster.

It's just because he surprised you, I told myself, that's all.

But seeing him smile at me like that…

"Hey, teach!"

I focused on him again. I've got to stop drifting in and out like that. I mean, one of these days it'll get me into big trouble. That's what always happens to me-…

I was doing it again. I hate my brain. I looked into his eyes as he stood patiently. Wow, I thought. He had the prettiest eyes…

"Promise me something, Timb." He said suddenly, his expression serious, his hands on my shoulders.

I furrowed my brows in puzzlement. I could see the little gears in his head moving with thought. And that was never a good thing when it came to Spot Conlon. "Maybe…what?"

"No maybes." He said shaking his head. "I want a promise from you. Now, do you promise?"

"How am I supposed to promise something if I don't know what I'm promising? Have you lost it permanently?" I demanded. He only grinned at me.

"Okay, Timb. I want you to promise me that tomorrow you'll save the last dance for me. Sound good?" He asked, that stupid, silly, oddly attractive grin still on his face.

"What?" I asked. Well, actually, it was more of a squeak. I was too busy watching his mouth to entertain pure thought.

"Save the last dance for me. I find it only fair that I get to dance with my teacher, right?" He asked, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Of course, you dolt, you're his teacher. He'd want to brag to you about how good he was, wouldn't he? Feeling an odd sense of disappointment in my gut that I later dismissed as a stomachache, I nodded. "Sure, Conlon. Whatever you say."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise Spot."

That night I began picking at my clothes. Did he really like those frilly- dressed-girls?

Well, damn it… I could be like that, too.

With only two days left to the dance…I began looking for something to wear.

Then I realized I had reached a new low. I suck. I was going to wear a dress to the dance. I was actually GOING to the dance, and I was going to try to impress Spot Conlon.

I had never been more excited.


	5. Conflict and superstition

The only thing I could find would have normally been the ugliest thing I had ever seen.

Normally.

It was dark blue, and the skirt lost its "Poof" effect. The sleeves were way too long for me. I hated the lace on it, too. But, as I found out, those things can be fixed. I mean…I've had this thing forever…well…maybe not forever… (Medda thought I'd like to wear a dress to the rally a year ago. She said it was a gift. Personally I think Medda hates me and wants to torment me for her own amusement.)

I looked at the finished product. Not bad, I thought. Not bad at all…

Actually…it was horrible. But that was only because it was a dress. I hated dresses.

But hell, I hated dances, too, and I was going to one. And that was only because Spot was going.

Lately I've noticed I've been influenced by peer pressure a lot more than I should have been.

And I was only going to keep Spot away from that tart, Danielle. Or to keep Danielle away from my womanizing best friend, Spot.

I'm not jealous.

It took me a moment to realize I was being watched. I turned around and saw the prissiest newsie ever, Baby doll. Ironically, they thought she was sweet, hence the name. She thought she was the toughest girl there…she thought she could kick anyone's ass, including mine.

All she was was a nuisance.

"Can I help you?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm being productive. What about you? Been on your corner lately?"

I could feel the anger build up inside her. It made me smirk. Amusing, really. She was so EASY!

Then again, that was before I saw stars.

I held my jaw and spit out the blood in my mouth. Then I glared up at her. Oh, I wanted to punch that smug smile off that cute little face of hers. She gave me a taunting look. OOH did I want to strangle her. But, like a good little Timber, I restrained myself.

"One of these days, Doll, you're going to do that and I'm going to kick your ass all the way back to Ireland." I warned. Then I picked up the dress and started to walk past her.

That's when HER best friend showed up. See, I liked to call her friend "Mongo", because, God help me, she was HUGE. But of course, she had a cutesy name, too.

"Peach," Babydoll said, "Why don't you teach Timber here a little lesson on manners?" She grinned evilly at me.

When that fist came flying towards me, I said a silent prayer.

"Lord, I promise not to prank anyone ever again if I survive this beating."

I woke up an hour later.

See, this is why I hate my mouth. This is why I hate my brain. They, as a team, get me into a LOT of trouble.

I rubbed my jaw and gingerly touched my lip. I hated blood, too.

I got up and went to the washroom to clean up and survey the damage. Great…I had a black eye as well.

I'm gonna kill her. Babydoll and "Mongo" are going to DIE!

Then came the knock on the door.

I've always believed in the superstition of bad things coming in three's. So far, this would be the second thing, because once I opened the door, Sarah Jacobs walked in.

I wondered if I could shoot myself.

"And what can I do for YOU?" I asked.

"What happened to you? You look like you've just been in a fight." She said, her eyes wide and worried.

Naw, Sarah. I just woke up and I looked like this. I hated her.

I've also noticed that I hate a lot of things and a lot of people. I've got to work on my people skills.

"I'm fine. So what do you want?"

"Well, I was actually looking for you. The dance is going to begin in less that two hours and everyone who's going is at Tibby's eating dinner. Are you not going?"

Really, I appreciate the sentiment of her worrying and all…but that also got annoying. "Yeah, about that…" I glanced over my shoulder at the dress. An alarm bell went off, followed by a surge of rage.

That prissy slut ripped my dress in half.

"Why that no account-…"

"If you need help with a dress or hair or something, I could help you out…" Sarah suggested. "It wouldn't take much time at all."

I whipped around to look at her. What did she just say?

"What?" That's practically what I said…but I'll go with it anyway.

"Look, Timber, I know you don't like me very much and all…but I was hoping that we could put everything behind us and try to be friends." She said softly, giving me a hopeful look. Did EVERYONE have to use that look?

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked suspiciously.

"That's what friends do." She said with a small smile. Then she held out her hand. "Friends?"

I thought it over. Well…hell I've already lost all my sanity, so why not? I took her hand and shook it. "Fine. Friends."

She smiled. "Alright. Let's go. We've got a lot of work to do in such little time."

I narrowed my eyes. "I take offense to that."

I must be out of my mind! But with Sarah helping me, I could probably look better and steal Spot away from that no good Danielle. HAHAHA!

But I'm not jealous.


	6. The Big Night

The moon was full that night. There were barely any clouds in the sky, save for the few that lingered from that morning's shower. The music inside the hall was catchy and romantic; perfect for dancing with your lover…

Sound familiar? That's where this part comes in, see. I had this all planned out, see.

Damn, I'm good.

Anyway, back to the whole romantic part….

Do I really have to repeat it? Good… 'cause I'm not going to. You get the picture, you know…very romantic and fun and lively and all that.

And I was scared witless.

Watch it; he'll be kissing some other broad. It'd be just my luck…

What the hell was I thinking? Letting Sarah go hog-wild like that…I mean, it looked good afterwards…but what about now in the hall? Would I look like a prostitute? Would I look bad? Would I measure up to Danielle? Or worse…

Would I be compared to Baby Doll?

Speaking of Baby Doll…did I mention before that I was going to rip the skin off her scalp with my bare hands? How about I was going to throw the last thing she said to me back in her face ("You'd better wipe your mouth off, Timb, you're bleeding…") No? Well once I found her…

I have a really vengeful mind. Yet another thing I've noticed lately. Man, do I have flaws or what?

Anyway, back to the story…

I was standing outside the door, peering in and wringing my hands. Newsies and their girlfriends (or boyfriends, depending on the sex) passed me by without recognizing me, which was a blessing and a curse all in one. Who would compliment me if nobody recognized me? Then again, I didn't want too much attention drawn to myself.

"Aren't you going in?"

Blast her, if she didn't stop sneaking up on me…I turned around and glared at Sarah. Damn her, she knew she didn't have to worry about looking good or not; Jack would drool over her no matter what.

"I'll go inside in a minute…I'm just getting fresh air before I start killing my lungs with all the perfume in there." I said, nervously glancing inside.

Sarah put a hand on my shoulder. "You look fine…he'll think you're a goddess or something." She said reassuringly with a smile, and then walked inside without another word, leaving me gawking after her. How the Hell did SHE know? It wasn't THAT obvious was it?...I mean I don't really even like the boy….

Aw, screw it. I like him. Is that such a crime?

I must've looked really stupid with my jaw hanging down like that, because the next few people that walked inside next looked at me like I had three heads. One of them even did a double-take. That was when I snapped my mouth shut and rubbed my jaw.

This was it. If I didn't go inside now, I never would, and that's what scared me most. I really am a big chicken. I'm surprised I didn't start clucking.

With a deep breath in and out, I fixed my stature and walked inside.

The music was a lot louder and a lot faster than it seemed outside. People were everywhere, some drinking with their friends, others dancing with their significant others or dancing with friends if they were without dates. It was picture perfect. It was bright and fun…

It was horrible. I hated dances…people stepping all over your feet and spilling things on your clothes and rumors being spread and all kinds of nasty pessimistic nonsense-…

That's when I spotted him. The roar of the music and laughter seemed to die away, and all I could see was him. His smile was brilliant and his eyes shone with amusement. Girls surrounded him.

But of course, I thought ruefully. I was right…all girls DID like him.

I shook my head. No…I had other business to attend to first. Now where were Baby Doll and her King Kong of a friend?

Ah HAH! Of course…dancing with their usual boring group. The boys were okay looking, I suppose. Not bad considering what I've seen. But they had personalities of a piece of paper. Slowly I made my way towards them. Baby Doll must have sensed something, because she turned around and looked me straight in the eye. A smug smile crept across her face.

Tonight I'd get to smack it off. BWAHAHAHAHA! But for the moment, I just stood there. She looked at me expectantly. "What's the matter, Timb? Come back for more?" I sneered, granted Sarah done what she could with my black eye, but she hadn't been able to cover it up fully. I wanted to do the same to Baby Doll.

At that moment, of course, her ape "Mongo" came forward. Even the dress she wore couldn't hide her manliness. She cracked her knuckles menacingly. I just smirked.

"Peach, get rid of her." Baby Doll said, blasé, turning back to her mannequin of a partner. "Mongo" grinned evilly at me and aimed for my face.

Sweet Jesus, didn't she ever brush her teeth? Or eat a mint? I rolled my eyes, I may be small, but I wasn't defenseless. When the crack rattled through the air, Baby Doll turned around to see the damage. Her eyes went wide as she looked at me.

Stepping over Peach, who was holding her broken nose on the ground, I looked Baby Doll in the eye. "Maybe next time you should try handling your own problems instead of hiring a body guard." I said sweetly, before pulling her towards me and hitting her full in the mouth.

Honestly, she acted like she'd never been hit in the mouth before, because she started bawling and dropped to her knees, holding her mouth once I'd let her go. Granted, with "Mongo" around, she probably hadn't. I took great pleasure in just leaving her there. "You'd better wipe your mouth off, Baby Doll, you're bleeding." I threw over my shoulder as I walked away.

Oh, yeah, I was good.

Blowing a few strands of hair out of my eyes and tossing back comments at those who congratulated me, I went in search of the person I came there for.

Well, I found him, alright.

You remember what I said about bad things coming in three's? This is why:

He was kissing Danielle. Not like a "You're the best friend I could ever have" kiss on the cheek, either. That boy was playing tonsil-hockey.

Why is it that I have to always be right? I thought as I turned on my heel and walked out. Someone was calling my name, but I didn't feel like turning around and answering them. I don't know if I even could have…my throat was raw and it felt like it was closing up and my eyes burned.

I hate dances.


	7. Quick Memo please read!

Hey all, just a little memo.

I've taken into consideration a few comments (constructive and not at all hurtful mind you, no need to be afraid) and I'm going back and revamping a chapter a little bit. I'm reading over and rearranging a few things so it works out a little better. I'm trying to figure out what type of ending I'd like to put out there… so bear with me. I'm hopefully going to have chapter seven up soon, have no fear!

And I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who have been commenting your praise and giving me helpful hints as to where you'd like the story to go and encouraging more. At first I didn't think anyone would like it, because it kind of defeats Spot's enigmatic personality. So thanks guys for the support and encouragement!

!Timb


	8. Big Trouble

So here I am, sitting on the roof of the lodging house, staring out at the rest of New York.

It's really a great place to think. You know…if you can handle that aspect of human nature. Some people aren't very good at thinking.

Like Conlon.

But that's okay; I'm not good at thinking either. I was stupid to think that maybe I'd have a chance with "The King of Brooklyn". I never have good luck with males in the first place, especially well-known or well-liked ones.

Like Conlon.

I don't even know why I started liking the boy or when. I mean… I think I know WHY I like him. I mean, duh, he's good-looking. But am I that shallow?

Christ, I think I am. Really, I'm turning out to be quite ridiculous.

…No! I like him for other reasons. Yeah… I mean, he's the only person who understands me, I suppose.

Wow that was corny. Let's try that again.

I like him because he accepts me for who I am…

And that wasn't any better. God I suck. I could use one of those hugs…

That's it! That's a good reason! He's one of the only people I know that would treat me like a human with feelings! Anytime I'm upset…for some reason he has like built in Timber-radar that tells him to hug me. I don't even have to tell him why I'm upset or say anything at all for that matter. That's a good reason!

He's always there for me…despite his tough-guy approach to everything, he's a really sweet guy. And when in life do you find a good-looking guy who's smart AND sweet? That's like one in a billion, folks!

Unfortunately, with this discovery, I've also found that the ones that you DO find, are taken, don't want to be taken, or they're gay. I can't win.

That's when I heard footsteps on the fire escape. No doubt another couple who'd want their privacy. They always come up here to make out or …well you get the idea. So I'd take my little self down to the alley and take a walk. Yeah…walking sounded pretty good right now.

Once down in the alley itself, it looks a lot longer and a lot wider. Kind of freaky actually. It always sounds like someone's following you, but it always turns out to be your own two feet. That's what the case was now…wasn't it?

I didn't want to look behind me, so I just walked a little faster. The footsteps sped up, and they weren't mine anymore. That's when I broke out into a run.

CONFOUND THIS DRESS! I knew I should have changed before I came down to the alley!

No matter how much I turned or wound around, they followed me, and they were closer each time. One of them actually stepped on the heel of my shoe once. That's when they grabbed my arm and spun me around. I let my fist collide with their jaw, but that didn't stop them. They shoved me up against the wall of the alley and put me up by my throat. That's when I saw their faces.

"The drones?" I groaned to myself. Baby Doll and Mongo's boyfriends. I knew it'd come back to bite me in the ass. WHY DON'T I LISTEN TO MYSELF!

"Baby asked us to pay you a visit, Timber. She said for us to return the favor…she didn't say how, so I guess we can do anything we want." He grinned at me.

He had nasty yellow teeth. GROSS. Then again, my eyesight was starting to get blurry, so maybe I was mixing colors together.

Focus Timb, I thought to myself. I tried to pry his hand off my throat when I felt his other hand go up the skirt.

Oh no he didn't. I narrowed my eyes and let my kick fly into his stomach. He doubled over, releasing my neck. That was the good part. The bad part was that the other one threw me into the OTHER wall.

This was not a good day for my head. I heard the dress rip as I fell to the ground, and knew that Sarah was going to murder me. That is, if these two didn't beat her to it. He sat on my stomach and cracked his knuckles threateningly. Was it my imagination or did I hear more feet echoing down the alley?

I couldn't focus on the sound too long because he was proclaiming war on my face. I tried to fight him off, but damn him to hell, he was even bigger than Mongo. I think I might be turning cross-eyed.

Just when I started to loose consciousness, I felt the weight of him being pulled off me. I breathed a sigh of relief and slowly tried to sit up. The grunts and yelling was so loud to my ears right now, it was a wonder that nobody else was waking up to it and telling us to shut the hell up. I looked out through my good eye and I could swear my heart stopped.

Spot beating the shit out of those two was the last thing I saw before I gave in to the darkness.


	9. In the end

When I started to come around again, I felt something cold and wet on my forehead. God, it felt good. The water slipped in little streams down my face, but no matter how much they tickled, I refused to move.

Blast my brain, I wanted more sleep. I had the best dream… Spot had actually saved my life. Then he had picked my up and carried me back to my bed in the lodging house and nursed me back to health.

If only.

There was that annoying person calling my name again. It was the same voice from the Hall, I realized. Once they shook my shoulders to try to revive me, I nearly bit their hands before opening my eyes slowly. They wanted me up? Oh, they'd get me up…they'd get the worst of my temper, too.

That's when I met a pair of blue-grey – VERY worried – eyes. They could only belong to one person. "Spot?"

His relief was obvious as he sat back in his chair. He was sitting beside my bed with a bowl of water that had almost turned red because of the bloody rag that lay inside it. Spot slowly smiled at me, and then stopped with a grimace, gently touching his split lip. I assumed he got that from the fight.

"Did…did you get that from those two?" I bit my lip, and then stopped once I figured out that it hurt to do so. "Yeah. It was a lucky hit. They didn't get to do it again." He replied. There goes his ego again. I could tell from the way he was sitting that they had gotten a few more "lucky hits" in. Then again, I might be dead if it weren't for him. "Thanks…I mean I could have done it myself…but thanks anyway."

"You were getting the shit beat out of you." Spot pointed out. "What else could I do? You're my best friend. Besides…it was fun to beat their heads in." He smirked at me.

I sighed despite myself. There goes my knight in newsie's clothing idea.

"I was doing okay…" I defended belatedly, looking at the ground. "You know I could have handled it myself…you just kind of butted in." At the right moment. I had to give him props for timing. I don't think I could have been sitting there talking to him if it weren't for his knack for sudden appearances. He does those a lot. He's like a flipping magician or something…

"You lied to me."

My head snapped up at that. What had I lied about! "Say what?"

"You promised me I'd get the last dance. You didn't even stay for one in the first place." Spot said, his face stern.

So, he HAD seen me. Well, that was just fine. I didn't care. Bastard…kissing that girl in front of me…

"You were kind of busy." I said ruefully. "I didn't want to butt in on your… 'dancing'." So what if I was bitter? I'm sure he has Danielle to comfort him later on.

"Look…about that Timber. It just sort of happened, you know? I didn't-…"

"Why should you apologize to me? You didn't do anything wrong. It's not like we're together or anything…we're just friends-…"

"Listen to me, Timber." He interrupted. It sort of shocked me…all that intensity.

I feel like a heartsick schoolgirl.

"I don't know how to explain it…I mean, she sort of just leaned in expectantly, like I was SUPPOSED to kiss her…and I didn't want to. I kinda felt like I had to, though. So I did."

I looked back down. Here we go again with the kiss-and-tell. I'M FEMALE BLAST YOU! I HAVE FEELINGS! I LOVE YOU! …where did THAT come from? I think I need chocolate…

"I didn't feel anything." I looked back up at him for his explanation. He was looking right at me. "I didn't feel a thing with her. I mean, yeah, she was pretty…but I didn't really like her like that. I didn't want her. That's when I looked around…and you weren't there. I wanted to know something, and you weren't there. So I went looking for you…and there you were getting the shit beat out of you. I can't tell you how furious I was…I've never been that angry in my life. I just went after them. They're still there for all I know." He spilled.

I tell you, when that boy spills the beans…HE SPILLS ALL. He tells his personal business in his sleep. Quite funny, actually. Blackmail, my friends, is a wonderful thing.

I'm getting off track again…

"As I was carrying you up here," He continued, "All I could think was 'Please let her be alive…I couldn't live not knowing'." Spot ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so selfish sometimes… but I still want to know now that you're awake." He looked me in the eyes.

"Want to know what?" I asked cautiously.

"If you love me." He said softly.

My jaw dropped. "Look…Conlon…I-…"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Just kiss me…" He said leaning in and catching my lips with his before I could protest.

You ever hear of fireworks? I think I could have shot through the roof if his arms weren't holding me in place. Right then…the last stair holding me up crumbled as I fell hard for him.

Once he pulled away, he smiled at me. I couldn't find my words. "Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked dully. Man, am I stupid.

He nodded, and then kissed me again. "I love you, Timber." He murmured against my mouth. "I love YOU."

…I'm betting right now you'd like for me to tell you "And they lived Happily Ever After." Am I right?

Well, too bad! IT DOESN'T END LIKE THAT!

Seconds stretched to minutes, and minutes to hours as we just sat there, holding each other.

Normally, this type of thing would have sickened me, if it was somebody else. But it was me. I'd actually fallen in love…and I had someone that loved me. And I'd like to say one thing…

_**IN YOUR FACE DANIELLE! **_

That's when he spoke. "I believe you owe me a dance."

I looked up at him, reflecting his smile. Spot took my hand and led me up to the roof, reveling in the night air. Then he took me into his arms and held me – just the way I'd taught him. Then we'd slowly begun to glide along the roof.

You know something…maybe dances aren't so bad after all…


End file.
